


'Till the Earth Crumbles and the Heavens Roll Away

by ooberjabber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, POV Kozume Kenma, Pain, Payne - Freeform, Polyamory, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooberjabber/pseuds/ooberjabber
Summary: Kenma loves them unconditionally.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	'Till the Earth Crumbles and the Heavens Roll Away

Specks of white dusted the black canvas, surrounding a single bigger white dot. A sea of colorful glimmering lights right below it. A mix of yellow, orange and red dancing on the firewood gathered. Two idiots dancing around a beat up truck, as Akaashi sits on the roof beside me, watching the idiocy happening in front of us. All eyes were glimmering from the fire's light and our own genuine happiness.

The rooster-head glanced to our direction, catching my eyes that were stuck on him. He smirks and whispers something to the owl-head, both then proceeding to face us with mischief on their eyes and smirks that seemed devilish.

"No." Akaashi and I immediately warned at the same time, eyeing the boys wearily.

Akaashi and I didn't know what was going to happen, but we knew it was something we won't like. We hurriedly jumped off the roof and ran as fast and far away from the two as possible, the latter boys immediately sprinting off to catch us and succeeding without much effort. 

Bo and Kuro were able to hug us from behind, carrying us back towards the campfire with us wriggling and pleading to be spared, screaming laughing about asking for help, knowing no one was around the place.

Kuro then set me down at the same time Bo did Akaashi, both holding each of our hands.

"May we have the honor of dancing with thee?" Mockingly bowing while still holding up our hand, they looked up with puppy-eyes that was hard to resist.

I pushed the urge down.

I immediately looked at Akaashi, who was showing the same mischievous glint we have learned from our boyfriends. We knew what we had to do.

"You may not." We haughtily chimed, letting go of their hands and slowly walking towards each other, gliding one foot at a time. Once close enough, our hands slowly raised until our wrists touched. Looking into Akaashi's eyes, I smiled. All I saw were pure happiness wrapped in deep blue, with little yellow sparks on them. His eyes were that of mischief, mouth widening to a bigger smile as our eyes met. I saw the happiness he felt right at that moment as we cringed at our cliche antics. Little sparks from the campfire were all around us, making the atmosphere even better than we thought.

At the corner of my eye, I could see that our boyfriends has their eyes trained on us, both frozen in their spot and I smirk, knowing the power we have over them as I put all my attention back to the blue eyed setter in front of me.

Wrists touching, we both walked in a circle, eyes simply stuck on each other and at that moment, we both knew we were sending a message. "Thank you for existing, I love you" and we smiled. After a few seconds, Akaashi then intertwined our hands and raised it above my head, motioning for my cue to turn and I did.

Akaashi's hands ended up on the bottom of my back after the turn, pulling me closer towards him. I was able to catch a glimpse of Akaashi's eyes glinting with more mischief as he smirks at the two forgotten boys.

_I see what he's trying to do._

I immediately followed up on Akaashi, looking up at him. I snake my hand from his back, up to his nape, his neck, and his hair, feeling him shudder under my touch and tipping his head to look at me.

I smirk, thinking about how my power wasn't limited to the two boys, but to the three as I watch Akaashi with a tint of a blush on his cheeks, looking at me.

I smile and tipped my toes, Akaashi immediately getting the message and leaning down to meet my lips.

Everything was quiet save with the gentle crackling of the wood being burnt and the gentle rustle of my hoodie as Akaashi's fist crumples it.

Our kiss didn't last long as I felt myself being pulled away from my blue-eyed boyfriend and colliding with a chest. A hand immediately caresses my cheek and tips it up, immediately feeling another pair of lips on me.

"Don't forget about me, kitten." Kuro mumbles in between the kiss.

I smiled. "I could never. I’m yours, Kuro, ‘till the earth starts to crumble and the heavens roll away."

“Heyyy! What about us?” Bo pouts and I laugh, comfortable enough to show them the side of me that no one else knows.

“The same goes for the both of you, Bo.”

"Say the earth and heaven thing too, please?" I smiled, seeing his big owl eyes in a small pleading pout as Akaashi smiles, amused, hiding his own expectant eyes that were showing.

"I will love you and will forever be yours, 'till the earth starts to crumble and the heavens roll away." He then shows the biggest smile he always shows when he's with us and kisses me. Akaashi simply has a small smile on his lips but his eyes shows just how much happiness he's feeling.

We were being sappy and a cringe but I didn't care. I knew I was gonna regret it later, but for now, I'll have fun under the soft light of the stars beside my boyfriends with little flames surrounding us.

I felt Kuro's hands fall down to my waist. I look back at him, raising an eyebrow as I move mine around his neck. He then swayed his body. He wasn't the best at dancing but he was being adorable that I couldn't help but smile and sway with him. After a few seconds of us swaying dumbly and laughing, he leaned down and kissed me again, continuing what was interrupted earlier. I was getting into the kiss when his lips was suddenly gone and I felt his prickly rooster hair on the inside of my leg.

I squealed at the sudden contact and suddenly, I was 100 centimetres taller compared to just seconds ago. I was sat on Kuroo's shoulder and Akaashi was in the same situation as me.

"Kuro." I clutched his hair.

"Yes, kitten?" _Oh hell no._

"Kuro, please put me down."

"Oi, Bo!" Kuro hollered to Bo whose hair was also being clutched by Akaashi.

"Yeah, bro?" Bo hollered back, his smirk widening.

"Should we put them down?"

"I don't know, should we?"

"YES." Akaashi and I both screamed, clutching on their hair harder.

"Nah, I don't think we should."

"Kuro, I swear to God if you won't put me down I won't cuddle, hug, nor kiss both of you for the entire weEK-"

The wind was moving against us, making my hair dance behind me.

_Kuro was running._

_With me on his shoulders._

_This rooster-head was actually running._

I immediately screamed and hugged Kuro's head, while the two running boys laughed loud enough to be heard in the city.

It was then that I had an idea on how to stop them.

I bend down, to the point where my mouth was near his ear and then bit it.

I bit it.

The next thing I knew, we were both on the floor, Kuro tripping on his own foot and falling face first with his ears completely red. If it was because I bit it or because he's blushing, I didn't care. I stood up and sprinted towards the car, jumping up the hood to the roof and laying down on it. Akaashi followed suit with Bo in the same situation as Kuro and we both just laughed out loud, our hands intertwined and eyes stuck on the sea of white specks above us.

"So this is where the noise was coming from."

Akaashi and I immediately sat up and slid down to the hood just as Bokuto and Kuroo stood and moved in front of us.

“What do you want.” Bo growled out.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” The man in front of nine other men answered, “But I see you got some good stuff in there. A pick-up, and I see there’s a guitar in the back and- well what do you see. There's a beauty on there too.” They were looking hungrily at me, stripping me down with their eyes. 

_It was disgusting._

_It made_ me _feel disgusting._

I put my hood over me and pulled the hoodie lower just as Akaashi hugs me as both a cover and for comfort.

“C’mon, don’t be selfish, share him with us.” The man in front took a step forward.

“One more step, I dare you.” Kuroo stands in front of me, fists white from clenching too hard.

“One more step he says.” The two men beside the front man took out a gun.

“One. More. Step.” Kuroo repeats, moving sideways to cover me.

The man just smirks and steps forward, Kuroo and Bokuto immediately running toward them.

It was all just a blur.

I didn’t even know what was happening.

Bo and Kuro charging forward. Then a bang, a scream, and then Akaashi and I were running towards them.

_Bokuto and Kuroo are on the ground._

_They are bleeding._

_I have to get to them._

_They need us._

_We need them._

_Please._

But then again, nothing was going according to plan today.

Some of the men immediately ran to us and held us back as we struggled to break away.

“Please, please just let me make sure they’re alright-” Bo then stood and ran to Akaashi, the one who was closer to him. The former, blood coming out of his thigh, punches the men holding akaashi back and starts to run to me when he suddenly trips and falls.

Men carrying baseball bats then started to run towards Bo.

“NO! Please! No more, don’t do anything to them please, I’ll do anything you want! Just please, please let them go.” I knew I just went into a landmine right then and there but I didn’t care. I just want them safe.

“KENMA NO!” Akaashi starts only to be dragged into the car. Akaashi continues to struggle while I get dragged back into the forest.

_This is to keep them safe._

_I’ll be alright._

_I’ll be alright._

“Well aren’t you a hero.”

The front man forced me to look at him.

I only glared.

“If you keep that up you’ll just turn me on more.” The man chuckled.

He chucked, and so I spit on him.

The guy froze. He then swipes off my spit and then-

A loud smack.

A ringing noise.

And a stinging feeling on my cheek.

_He slapped me._

_This bitch really just slapped me._

I glared at the guy.

“You really are feisty huh. No matter, after we get through with this, all you’ll be doing is beg for more.” The man smirked as he started undoing his belt.

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No no no no no no no no._

_This is not going to happen._

Just then, something fell out of the man’s pocket and he bends down to take it.

_A chance._

It was then that I kicked his face. The guy stumbled back, clutching his nose and then I forcefully hit my head to the person behind me.

The man that was holding me clutches his nose as he groans in pain and I immediately run. We didn’t go too deep into the forest so I got back in the open space quite quickly. It was then that I saw the pick up and saw that a man was grabbing Akaashi, trying to strip him. I immediately ran towards them and pushed the guy off only to get pulled from behind.

“NO! LET ME GO!” I try to kick the guy that was behind me, but to no avail.

It was then that they laid me down on the floor, the guy that was in front coming back, lips red from my kick.

“Let’s see you try to run now.” He then proceeded to take off his jeans.

I tried to kick him again but two men were holding my legs in place, spreading them wide.

_Fuck._

_No._

_Please please please no._

I screamed.

I screamed the loudest I could scream and tried to break free.

_Please, don’t do this to me._

I look up at the pick-up and see men just guarding them and Akaashi covering his ears.

_Im sorry._

_Im sorry._

_Im so so sorry._

\---

_It happened._

_I can’t see anything._

_I can’t hear anything._

_I can’t feel anything._

_I think I’m still crying, I’m not sure._

_It hurts._

_What hurts?_

_What’s happening again?_

_Oh right._

_Those men._

_Oh yeah._

_It hurts._

_I can still feel it._

_His hands._

_Touching places not even my boyfriends have touched._

_His thing going in there._

_His what?_

_Going where?_

_Wait where am I again?_

_It hurts._

_Hands._

_I can feel hands touching me._

_It hurts._

_Make it stop._

_Make everything stop._

_Please._

_Just end everything already._

_Where are they?_

_Kuro?_

_Bo?_

_Akaashi?_

_Oh right._

_The men._

_The guns._

_Is Bo alright?_

_Did this happen to Akaashi too?_

_I hope not._

_Kuro._

_Where was he shot?_

_Is he still alive?_

_I hope he is._

_I bet he’s hurting._

_And here I am just holding him back._

_He needs to go to the hospital._

_They need to go to the hospital._

_It hurts._

_Why does it keep on hurting._

_Stop touching me._

_Stop touching me._

_Stop touching me._

_Stop touching me._

_Stop touching me._

“...a”

_Stop touching me._

“...ma”

_Stop touching me._

“...enma”

_Stop touching me._

“Kenma!”

_Stop touching me._

“KENMA!”

_Oh._

_It’s Akaashi._

_Akaashi help._

_Akaashi please help me._

“Make the pain go away Kaashi. Please. I hate it. Make it go away. Make the hands go away.”

_Something wet falls on my face._

_Is it raining?_

_No it’s not._

_Oh._

_Akaashi’s crying._

_Why is he crying?_

_I’m the one who’s in pain._

_He shouldn’t be crying._

_I don’t want him to cry._

_Is he in pain?_

_Pain._

_It hurts._

_Why won't it stop?_

_Why won't the pain stop?_

_WHY WON’T THE PAIN STOP??_

_MAKE IT GO AWAY._

_MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY_

_MAKE THE HANDS GO AWAY_

_PLEASE._

_MAKE IT GO AWAY._

_Please._

_Please make it go away._

_Oh wait._

_I’m not in our spot anymore._

_Why?_

_Where am I?_

_White walls._

_Oh._

_A hospital._

_Why?_

_Kuroo._

_Bokuto._

_Right._

_The guns._

_Oh God I hope they’re okay._

The thought of Kuro and Bo being in danger snapped me back to reality.

_My face is wet._

_Oh, I was crying._

It was then that another drop of water fell on my face.

I looked up.

It was Akaashi.

“Kaashi?” I try to reach up.

“I’m so sorry.”

I froze.

“I’m so so so so sorry. Everything’s my fault. I was fully able to save you but my body wouldn’t even move. I’m so sorry Kenma. I’m so sorry-” Akaashi sobs harder as I sit up.

“Hey hey hey, look at me.” I guide him to look at me, seeing the puffed up eyes and nose indicating that he’d been crying for hours. “It wasn't your fault, okay? I’m fine, see? I’m okay, don’t worry about it. What happened has already passed and I just want to forget about it okay?” I wipe away his tears.

Akaashi just nods.

“I love you so much and I always will, ‘till earth starts to crumble and the heavens roll away.”

Akaashi shows a little smile.

“How's Kuro and Bo?” I sit back.

“The doctor says they’re alright. Bo was shot in the thigh and didn’t lose too much blood so he’ll just have to stay for a week to make sure he’s alright. Kuro, on the other hand, was shot on the stomach but nothing vital was hit. He’ll have to stay for a month because he lost quite a lot of blood but they’ll be alright.”

It was my turn to nod. “That’s a relief. Can you tell them I love them for me? I just want to go home already.”

“I’ll come with you-”

“No. Stay here. They need you more than I do. I’ll be alright, don’t worry.” I smile and immediately walk away, not waiting for a response, not sparing a single glance back.

\---

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Smile._

_Never stop smiling._

I step inside the hospital, the smell of chemicals hitting me immediately.

It was then that I realized I never asked Akaashi their room numbers. I walk towards the reception.

“Excuse me, can I ask for Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou’s room?”

“May I ask who’s asking?”

“I’m Kozume Kenma.”

“Okay, please wait for a minute while I ask them.”

The receptionist talks on the phone for a while. I just tap my fingers on the table, already anxious on how I should act in front of them.

_Just act normal._

_Nothing has to change._

“They’re in room 264 but I’m sorry Mr. Kozume but it seems like both are still resting and doesn't want to have any visitors right now. If you could, please do come back tomorrow.” The receptionist smiled.

_Oh._

_Oh okay._

“Can you please send this to them then? Thank you.” I smile and, for the second time in under 24 hours, walk away without waiting for a response.

_They must be disgusted already._

_I understand. Who'd want someone that’s been used._

_No._

_No they’re not like that._

_Maybe they were just resting._

_I’ll just come back tomorrow._

And so I did.

Only to go home.

Again and again and again.

Even after Bo got discharged, I never saw them again.

But I’m not taking any of those bullshit right now. I'll force myself in if I have to.

And so I came back again. 

For the umpteenth time I came back.

To the same white walls. The same chemical smell. The same patients. The same receptionist.

But this time, instead of walking to the receptionist, I walk straight to the elevator, to Kuro's room.

I don’t remember much but I knew I kept getting lost then.

And now I’m in front of a door.

_Room 264._

_Behind this door is where Kuro is._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_I can do this._

I pushed open the door.

“Hey Bo, you’re early toda-” Kuro’s eyes go wide.

“Hey Kuro.” I just smile. He’s looking better now. He’s definitely better.

“K-Kenma.” Kuro breathes out.

“No kitten today?”

Kuro just keeps silent.

“I’m just kidding Kuroo.”

He looks down.

“Why have you all been avoiding me?”

He keeps silent.

“Have I become disgusting?”

“Kitten no-”

“No, don’t kitten me, Kuro." A laugh bubbled out of me. "Do you know how hard it’s been with just me?" _No._ "I’m always afraid when someone is close to me, Kuro." _Stop._ "I can still feel that pain." _Stop it, this isn't what you wanted to say._ "I can still feel his hands on me." _I'm fine._ "I needed you all to be with me." _No, I'm_ fine. "All of you just being beside me would’ve made me feel better." _I'M FINE._ "Yet, why Kuro?" _Stop it, you're hurting him._ "Why did you all leave me alone when I needed you the most." _Please._ "Why then?" _Please, someone, stop me._ "Am I being that much of a bother?” I was tearing up. Why am I tearing up? _Stop it. Make it stop please._

“Kitte-Kenma, you know it’s nothing like that.”

“No, Kuroo, because I needed you. I needed you to be with me. You don’t know what kind of thoughts have been running through my mind. I keep on thinking that maybe, I’m not worth your love anymore. That maybe I’ve become so disgusting that I should just stay away from everyone, especially you three. But I kept on coming back in hopes that you will finally see me." A stray tear slips out, but by this point, I didn't care.

“We were just scared-”

“SCARED OF WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU SO SCARED OF THAT YOU STARTED IGNORING ME? WHAT SCARED YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU STARTED AVOIDING ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU ALL THE MOST? Never, not even once, did I blame any of you. I was trying so hard to forget about it so I wouldn’t be that much of a burden. Do you know how it feels to have someone force himself on you? Do you know the feeling of constantly being in fear of the person next to you? Do you know how it feels to always have a hard time sleeping in fear of someone breaking in and doing it all over again? To always wake up crying and alone because of a nightmare? The constant feeling of someone touching you in places you don't want to be touched? That constant feeling of pain I feel from where he touched? I knew that if I was just with you three, I would’ve been able to go through all of this, but you all ignored me. Do you know how painful that is? To have your only source of hope avoid you?”

“Kenma I’m so sorry please-”

I smiled, wiping the tears that have slipped out of his eyes. “No, Kuro. I’m already so tired. I just want to go already.”

“Hey, bro, we’re here-” I looked back to see my other boyfriends and continued to smile, rebellious tears slipping out at the sight of all my boyfriends in the same room with me.

“Just always remember that I love you all. I’m yours and I will always be yours, ‘till the earth starts to crumble and the heavens roll away.”

And then I walk out of room 264.

Out of the hospital.

Out of their lives.


End file.
